Die Gerichtsverhandlung
by Am17
Summary: JAG meets SG-1
1. Chapter 1

Sam kam aus dem Umkleideraum im SGC. Sie sah sehr müde aus. Vor der Tür traf sie auf Daniel und Teal´c, auch ihnen sah man an das sie erschöpft waren. Ihre letzt Mission ging auf einen Planeten, der laut SG-2 unbewohnt sei.  
SG-1 sollte dort genauere Untersuchungen anstellen, ob der Planet ein guter Stand Ort war, um Nahquada abzubauen. Es ging auch alles gut bis kurz vor ihrer Abreise. Sie waren gerade am Gate angekommen, als es angewählt wurde. Heraus kamen gut 50 Jaffa. Der Colonel wollte sich nicht mit ihnen anlegen, deshalb zog sich SG-1 zurück.

Sie verbrachten drei Tage auf dem Planeten, den die Jaffa bewachten das Tor rund um die Uhr und hatten nach dem einer der Jaffa, Teal´c gesehen hatte, noch Verstärkung bekommen. Erst mit der Hilfe von drei SG-Teams konnten sie fliehen.

Das alles hatte an ihren Nerven genagt, sie alle waren müde und kraftlos. Sam freute sich nur noch auf Pete und ihr Bett. `Endlich mal wieder ausschlafe´ dachte sich Sam. Zusammen gingen die drei zum Fahrstuhl. Unterwegs verabschiedete sich Sam noch von Janet die ihnen entgegen kam.  
Am Fahrstuhl stand auch schon Colonel O´Neill.

„Wer hat Lust etwas zu essen? Ich zahle auch." Meinte der Colonel.

„Teal´c und ich wollten eigentlich direkt zu mir, denn ich möchte mich erst mal hin legen und etwas schlaffen und er wollte morgen dann mit mir in ein Museum. Da muss ich fit sein, deshalb nein." Antwortete Daniel.

„Carter?"

„Tut mir leid Sir. Ich will auch nur noch ins Bett und vielleicht ist Pete ja auch schon da. Warum gehen sie nicht mit Alexandra essen?" wollte Sam wissen.

Alexandra war seit gut einem Halben Jahr die Lebensgefährtin von Jack. Sie war einen halben kopf kleiner als er, hatte schwarze Haare und war Lehrerin.

„Nun…wir haben uns getrennt." Kam es von ihm.

Man sah Sam sichtlich ihre Verlegenheit an, denn damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie kannte Alexandra. Sie und Jack passten einfach gut zu einander fand Sam und das sich die beiden trennen würden damit hatte keiner gerechnet.

„Tschuldigung Sir das wusste ich nicht." Meinte Sam verlegen.

„Carter sie müssen nicht verlegen sein, wir haben uns in Freundschaft getrennt. Wir hatten ehe damit gerechnet, das das irgend wann passieren würde." Antwortete Jack.

„Wann habt ihr euch den getrennt?" wollte Daniel wissen.

„Am Tag vor der Mission." meinte Jack.

 _Flashback_

 _Jack öffnete gerade die Haustür und betrat das Haus, als ihm Alex entgegen kam. Sie hatte eine Tasche in der Hand und jetzt merkte Jack auch, dass eine weitere Tasche schon voll neben der Tür stand. Er sah Alex in die Augen._

 _„Es ist so weit?" fragte er ohne den Bick zu lösen._

 _„Jack wir beide wussten, das es irgendwann so weit kommt. Das war von Anfang an doch klar." Meinte sie._

 _„Ich weiß. Irgend wie bin ich auch froh, das es nun so weit ist. Jetzt muss ich nicht jeden morgen mehr aufwachen und überlegen ob es vielleicht das letzte Mal ist wo du neben mir liegst. Soll ich dir vielleicht helfen? Wo wohnst du den dann jetzt eigentlich?"_

 _„Ich wohne bei einer Freundin. Jack es tut mir zwar leid um dich und mich aber er ist der richtige. Der mit dem ich alt werden möchte. Du kannst mir helfen meine restlichen Sachen zusammen zu suchen."_

 _„Das schätze ich so an dir. Deine Ehrlichkeit. Ich hoffe für dich, dass er wirklich der richtige ist. DU kannst jeder Zeit zu mir kommen und mit mir reden."_

 _„Das weiß ich doch." Meinte Alex und gab Jack einen Kuss auf die Wange._

 _Zusammen suchten sie Alex restliche Sachen zusammen und packten sie ein. Als sie fast fertig waren kam auch schon ihre Freundin und fing an die Sachen in ihr Auto einzuladen._  
 _Alex und Jack standen in der Tür. Alex drückte Jack noch ein letztes Mal uns sah ihm noch mal in die Augen._

 _„Auf wiedersehen Jack." Hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr._

 _„Auf wieder sehen." Meinte er._

 _Alex löste sich von ihm und ging zu ihrer Freundin an den Wagen und stieg ein. Jack schaute dem wagen hinter her._

 _Flashback Ende_

Mit dem Summen des Fahrstuhls war das Gespräch Beendet.  
Auf dem Parkplatz trennten sich ihre Wege. Sam machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Wagen, sie stieg ein und fuhr nach hause. Als sie in die Straße ein bog in der ihr Haus stand sah sie das Pete schon dar war, denn sein Wagen stand in der Auffahrt.

`Komisch wollte Pet nicht erst frühestens heute Abend zurück kommen? ´ überlegte Sam dachte sich aber nichts weiter da bei.

Sam parkte ihren Wagen neben dem von Pete. Schnell stieg sie aus und ging zur Haustür. Leise holte sie ihren Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche und genau so leise öffnete sie die Tür. Drinnen legte sie ihre Tasche im Wohnzimmer auf den Tisch. Sie ging die Treppe rauf zum Schlafzimmer, kurz vor der Tür hörte sie jemandem im Schlafzimmer lachen. Es war kein Mann so viel stand fest.

Die war nicht ganz geschlossen und Sam sah durch denn Spalt. Was sie dort sah verschlug ihr die Sprache. In ihrem Bett lag Pete mit einer Frau und beide waren nackt. Sam war außer sich vor Wut. Sie riss die Tür auf und ging auf Pete zu. Er und die Frau sahen sich entsetzt an.

„Kennst du die Frau?" fragte die nackte.

„Ja erkennt mich. Das ist mein Haus und mein Bett. Raus hier beide." schrie Sam.

Sam drehte sich um und rannte mit Tränen in den Augen die Treppe runter ins Wohnzimmer. Dort kramte sie in ihrer Tasche und holte ihre Pistole und ging wieder in Schlafzimmer. Sie zielte auf Pete.

„Raus und ins Wohnzimmer." befahl sie.

Die beiden im Bett taten wie ihnen geheißen und gingen splitterfasernackt ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich auf die Couch. Erst jetzt realisierte Sam wer die Frau war. Es war Alex.

„Für so einen der seine Freundin betrügt hast du den Colonel verlassen?" schrie Sam Alex an.

„Sam ich wusste nicht das Pete eine Freundin hat, schon gar nicht dich, er sagte es sei sein Haus." kam es eingeschüchtert von Alex.

Sam glaubte ihr. Sie zielte weiter auf Pete.

„Verschwinde aus meinem Leben sofort." Schrie sie in an.

„Sam leg Doch die Waffe weg." sagte Pete ruhig, stand auf und ging einen Schritt auf Sam zu.

„Noch einen Schritt und ich schieße." warnte Sam Pete.

„Du wirst nicht auf mich schießen du brauchst mich." meinte Pete nun leicht arrogant und machte einen weiten Schritt auf Sam zu.

Doch da hatte Pete sich geirrt. Sam drückte ab. Alex schrie auf. Pete fiel auf den Boden, Sam hatte ihn ins Bein geschossen.

„Du Miststück." schrie Pete Sam an.

Sam drückte ein weiteres Mal und noch ein Mal ab. Insgesamt vier Kugeln. Eine schoss sie ihm in den Arm die anderen beiden gingen zwischen seine gespreizten Beine. Sam geschockt, von dem was sie gemacht hatte, auf, lies ihre Hand mit der Waffe nach unten gleiten. Mit der Anderen nah sie ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche wie in Transe wählte sie eine Nummer. Es tutete eine Zeit lang dann meldete sich eine männliche Stimme.

„O´Neill?"

Niemand sagte etwas.

„Wer ist da? Hey wenn das ein Scherz ist lege ich sofort auf." meine Jack.

Sam riss sich zusammen

„Sir bitte kommen sie schnell zu mir nach Hause ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht."

„Carter was ist los?" fragte Jack besorgt.

Doch Sam antwortete nicht.

„Carter?!" rief Jack durch das Telefon.

Doch wieder antwortete Sam nicht. Sie war an der Wand nach unten geglitten und hatte angefangen zu weinen. Sie bekam auch nicht mehr mit wie Jack auflegte.


	2. Chapter 2

Nach diesem Anruf von Sam war Jack sichtlich verwirrt. Er wusste nichts mit dem eben gehörten anzufangen. Aber er reagierte sofort. Er fischte sich seine Autoschlüssel von seinem Esszimmertisch und rannte aus der Wohnung zu seinem Wagen. Mit einem Knopfdruck öffnete er den Wagen und stieg ein. Denn Weg zu Sam´s Wohnung kannte er im Schlaf. Er achtete weder auf Ampel oder auf irgendwelche anderen Verkehrsschilder.

Nach nicht ein mal 5 Minuten bog er in die Straße ein in der Sam wohnte. Als er vor ihrem Haus zum stehen kam sah er etwas Merkwürdiges. In der Auffahrt stand der Wagen von Sam und ein ihm unbekannter Kombi. Ohne groß nachzudenken rannte er zur Haustür.

Dort angekommen klopfte er wie Wild gegen sie. Doch auch nach mehrmaligem klopfen rührte sich nichts, also entschloss er sich die Türe selber zu öffnen. Er ging ein paar Schritte nach hinten und holte Anlauf.

Schnellen Schrittes rannte er auf die Tür zu. Ohne nachzudenken schob er seine rechte Schulter vor und Berührte die Tür. Mit einem krachen explodierte der Schmerz in der Schulter und die Tür flog auf. Er kreiste einmal kurz mit seinem Arm umher und betrat das Haus.

Er war noch keine drei Schritte gegangen, da kam ihm auch schon jemand aus dem Wohnzimmer entgegen. Ihm Stockte der Atem die Person, eine Frau wie er nun erkannte, war völlig nackt. Seine Blicke wanderten zu ihrem Gesicht.

`Bitte nicht. Bitte nicht´ betete er leise und öffnete die Augen, die er kurz vorher Geschlossen hatte wieder.

Doch das Gesicht hatte sich nicht geändert. Vor ihm stand eine Splitterfasernackte Alex. Ihr Gesicht war rot und ihr liefen noch immer Tränen über das Gesicht.

„Oh Jack. Jack." brachte sie leise hervor.

Aus einem Reflex, nahm er sie in den Arm und versuchte sie zu trösten in dem er ihr mit der Hand über den Rücken fuhr.

„Ruhig. Beruhige dich und erzähl mir was passiert ist", meinte er.

Alex löste sich von Jack und sah ihn noch einmal an.

„Sie hat uns…ge…funden und auf ihn geschos…sen. Er hat mich belogen und sie betrogen." Brachte sie unter Tränen raus, musste aber stoppen, da sie von einem Weinkrampf über rollt wurde.

„Wer ist SIE und wo sind die beiden?" wollte er wissen.

Natürlich wusste Jack wer mit Sie gemeint war. Sam. Sie hatte ihn angerufen und das alles passierte in ihrem Haus. Alex konnte nicht antworten, deshalb ging er ins Wohnzimmer, da von dort auch Alex gekommen war. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf um ihn klar zu bekommen und betrat den Raum. Mit einem Blick nah er alles war. Auf dem Boden lag Pete, ebenfalls nackt, mit zwei Schusswunden. Dies lies ihm einen kalten Schauer den Rücken runter laufen, denn das konnte nur das Werk von Sam sein. Sofort lies er sich neben Pete fallen und über prüfte seinen Puls.

Dieser war zwar vorhanden aber schwach. Ebenfalls überprüfte er die provisorischen Verbände die Alex ihm angelegt hatte. Sie saßen fest und bedeckten die Wunden. Nur ein Problem gab es noch Pete war bewusstlos. Jack packte sein Handy aus und wählte den Notruf.

„Notrufzentrale! Was können wir für sie tun?" fragte eine Frauenstimme.

„Ich brauche sofort einen Krankenwagen. Hier liegt ein Mann mit zwei Schusswunden." antwortete Jack.

Jack gab noch die Adresse von Sam´s Haus durch. Die Frau am Telefon meinte, das der Krankenwagen in spätestens 10 Minuten da sei. Erleichtert legte Jack auf und verstaute sein Handy wieder. Jetzt war für ihn am wichtigsten Sam zu suchen, damit sie nicht noch einen Fehler begehen konnte. Er ging wieder zu Alex.

„Alex, der Krankenwagen ist unterwegs. Kümmer du dich um Pete, ich gehen Sam suchen." sagte er ruhig zu der immer noch weinenden Alex.

Diese sah ihn mit verweinten Augen an und öffnete den Mund, als ob sie etwas jagen wollte, aber als nichts geschah schloss sie ihn wieder und nickte nur kurz. Alex stand auf und ging wieder zu Pete ins Wohnzimmer.

`Wo könnte Sam nur sein?´ überlegte er fieberhaft.

Da er sie nicht im Wohnzimmer gesehen hatte ging er als erstes ins Bad. Er öffnete die Tür. Innerlich war er auf alles gefasst, denn er rechnete mit dem schlimmsten. Als die Tür ganz offen war viel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen. Das Bad war leer niemand war hier.

Als nächstes ging er Richtung Küche. Der letzte Raum im Erdgeschoss. Er sah schon das die Tür offen war. Er hatte die Tür noch nicht ganz erreicht, als er leisen schluchzen hörte. Schnellen Schrittes ging betrat er die Küche, doch er konnte niemanden sehen, das verunsicherte ihn. Als er um die Kücheninsel ging erblickte er Sam endlich. Sie saß auf dem Boden, ihre Knie bis zum Brustkorb angezogen und weinte.

Dieser Anblick zerriss ihm das Herz. Er lies sich an der Kücheninsel runter gleiten und setzte sich neben sie und legte ihr seinen Arm um die Schulter und zog sie zu sich. Etwas Schweres fiel ihr vom Schoss. Es war die Pistole von Sam. Ohne nachzudenken packte Jack die Pistole und steckte sie sich in den Hosenbund.

„Carter, beruhigen sie sich. Ich bin ja hier." sagte Jack mit einer beruhigenden Stimme.

Doch Sam beruhigte sich nicht.

„Sam. Sam, beruhige dich doch." kam es wieder von ihm.

Dieses Mal sah sie ihn kurz an. Ihre Augen waren auf gequollen und rot. Ihr Gesicht war feucht von den ganzen Tränen, kurz darauf spürte er wie sein Hemd immer feuchter wurde. Immer wieder streichelte er ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

Plötzlich hörte er die Sirenen des Krankenwagens. Langsam und vorsichtig schob er Sam bei Seite und stand auf. Sam wollte das natürlich nicht uns sah ihn an.

„Ich komme ja wieder." meinte Jack und ging Richtung Haustür.

Dort angekommen öffnete er sie sofort. Vor der Tür standen zwei Polizisten und die Sanitäter. Einer der Polizisten sah die Waffe in Jack´s Hosenbund.

„Waffe weg und hinlegen!" schrie er und zog seine eigene Waffe.

Jack lies sich auf die Knie fallen und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf. Einer der Beamten zog ihm die Waffe aus dem Hosenbund, während der andere ihm Handschellen anlegte.

„Wo ist der verletzte?" fragte einer der Sanitäter.

„Ihm Wohnzimmer." antwortete Jack.

Sofort verschwanden sie im Haus.


	3. Chapter 3

Das Ganze war jetzt eine Woche her. Am Anfang hatten die Polizisten ihn noch für den Schützen gehalten, doch als sie ihn auf Schmauchspuren untersucht hatten fanden sie keine. Danach untersuchten sie auch noch Alex und Sam. Bei Alex wurden sie ebenfalls nicht fündig. Dafür war der Test bei Sam positiv. Sofort kam sie in U-Haft.

Flashback

Kurz nach dem die Sanitäter Pete ins Krankenhaus gefahren hatten wollten auch die Polizisten los.

„Wie oft muss ich es denn noch sagen, ich habe nicht auf den Mann geschossen." schrie Jack schon fast den Polizisten an.

„Warum hatten sie die Waffe in der Hose? Und seit wann kann eine Frau so präzise Schüsse abgeben oder wollen sie behaupten der Heilige Geist hätte dem Opfer zwischen die Beine Geschossen?" kam die Antwort des Polizisten.

„Wenn sie wüssten was Frauen alles Verrichten können." murmelte Jack leise.

Doch der Polizist hörte ihn.

„Seien sie nicht so sicher." meinte dieser.

Mit einem zweiten Streifenwagen wurden Sam und Alex zur Wache gebracht. Jack wurde sofort in eine der Zellen eingesperrt. Nach gut einer halben Stunde kam eine Mann auf ihn zu.

„Würden sie bitte die Hände durchs Gitter stecken." kam es von ihm.

Jack steckte seine Hände durch das Gitter und bekam Handschellen um. Der Mann führte Jack in einen Raum.

Legen sie bitte ihre Hand auf die Fläche vor ihnen." meinte der Mann.

Jack legte seine Hand auf die Glasfläche, während der Mann sich den Computerbildschirmgenau ansah.

„Colonel Jonathan O´Neill, United Staats Air Force. Sehr interessant." kam es von dem Mann.

Er klickte mehrmals mit der Maus doch dann piepst der Computer.

Zugriffverweigert

„Colonel, warum komme ich nicht an ihre Akte?" fragte der Mann.

„Woher soll ich das denn Wissen." kam es belustigt von Jack.

Der Mann wollte Jack gerade zurecht weisen, als ein weiterer Mann in den Raum kam.

„Paul, du wirst es nicht erraten, wem die Waffe gehört!" sagte der neue Mann.

„Colonel Jack O´Neill."

„Wo her?"

„Er sitzt vor dir."

„Aso. Ok, die Waffe wurde heute abgefeuert."

Der Mann am Schreibtisch grinste Jack nur an.

„Ok, mach Abstriche von seinen Händen."

Der zweite Mann tat wie ihm befohlen. Nach der Prozedur, wurde Jack wieder in die Zelle gebracht. Dort langweilte er sich schon nach kurzem zu Tode und fing an zu schlafen.  
Nach gut zwei weiteren Stunden hörte er wie die Zelle aufgeschlossen wurde.

„Colonel, sie können gehen, wir wissen nun das sie nicht geschossen haben."

„Das sage ich doch schon von Anfang an."

„Beantworten sie mir noch eine Frage. Wie kam Major Carter an ihre Dienstwaffe?"

Flashbach Ende

Seit Sam in U-Haft war, ging SG-1 nicht mehr auf Missionen. Sie versuchten alles um Sam zu helfen. Selbst General Hammond lies all seine Beziehungen spielen, das Sam die besten Militäranwälte bekam die man auftreiben konnte, denn die Verhandlung war für in zwei Wochen angesetzt.


	4. Chapter 4

SG-1 und General Hammond wollten heute Sam im Gefängnis besuchen gehen. Sam saß im Gefängnis von Colorado Springs..

'Nur weil ich auf den Arsch von Pete geschossen habe, sitze ich jetzt hier. Dabei ist er doch selber schuld ich habe ihn gewarnt er soll nicht näher kommen. Hoffentlich komme ich hier schnell raus.' dachte Sam.

Zwanzig Minuten später ging die Tür zum Zellentrakt auf und Sam sprang sofort auf und schaute wer kam, denn sie war die ein zigste Person im Zellentrakt.

Was sie sah freute sie. Sie sah Jack der zu ihr er war nicht alleine ihn begleiteten Daniel, Teal´c und was Sam zusammen fahren lies, General Hammond.

'Was will den Hammond hier?' überlegte Sam.

„Major Carter, wie geht es ihnen?" wollte Hammond wissen.

„Den Umständen entsprechen, Sir." antwortete sie.

„Sam?" hackte Daniel nach.

„Daniel, mir geht es gut. Also hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen." meinte Sam.

Es herrschte ein kurze Stille.

„Major, bevor ich es vergesse, morgen kommen ihre Anwälte. Sie sind vom JAG Corps. Ein LT. Col der Marines und ein Commander der Navy." meinte Hammond.

„Danke, Sir. Wissen sie die Namen der Beiden?"

„Comamnder Harmon Rabb uns Lt. Col. Sarah MacKenzie" antwortete Hammond.

Wieder öffnete sich die Tür und ein Polizist steckte seinen Kopf in den Raum.

„Die Besuchszeit ist vorbei, wenn ich sie bitten dürfte zu gehen." meinte dieser.

„Ja natürlich." antwortete Hammond.

Hammon, Daniel und Teal´c gingen schon doch Jack blieb kurz noch bei Sam.

„Sam, es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich wusste nicht das Alex mich verlassen hat und zu Pete gegangen ist. Sie hatte nur gesagt, das jemanden gefunden hat mit dem sie ihr Lebensende verbringen möchte." sagte Jack in einem Ton der verriet, das er sich schuldig fühlte.

„Sir." sprach Sam ihn an doch er reagierte nicht.

„Sir." wieder passierte nichts.

„Jack." jetzt sah er sie an.

„Jack, du musst dir keine Schuld dran geben. Das hat keiner vor raus gesehen. Also Kopf hoch das Leben geht weiter."

Jack schenkte ihr noch ein kurzes Lächeln und ging dann auch.

'Er macht sich wirklich schwere Vorwürfe. Das ist süß von ihm. Sam, er ist dein Vorgesetzter, denk nicht so von ihm. Ich an seiner Stelle würde bestimmt das Selbe machen. Aber wenigstens habe ich gute Anwälte und ich sehe Mac wieder, wenn auch unter diesen Bedingungen.' ging es Sam durch den Kopf.

So etwas ähnliches dachte auch Jack.

'Wenigstens hat sie gute Anwälte. Harm ist einer der Besten die ich kenne'


	5. Chapter 5

Am nächsten Tag klingelte es an Jacks Tür.

„Moment." rief er.

Wieder klingelte es.

„Sofort."

Es klingelte noch in mal.

„komme ja schon." meinte Jack und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

Unterwegs, zog er sich ein Hemd an und knöpfte es teilweise zu. An der Tür angekommen, hatte er das Hemd halb zugeknöpft. Er legte seine Hand auf den Tür Knauf und drehte ihn und öffnete die Tür.

Dort standen zwei Personen in Militärtracht. Ein Mann in Navy-Uniform und eine Frau in Marine-Uniform.

„Na du alter Bruchpilot." kam es freudig von dem Mann und machte einen Schritt auf Jack zu.

„Also wenn ich mich richtig erinnere hast du die F-14 zu bruch geflogen.!" kam es genau so fröhlich von Jack und gab dem Mann die Hand.

„Jetzt sei mal nicht so kleinlich Jack."

„Ich doch nicht Harm. Willst du mir denn nicht mal deine Begleitung vorstellen?" meinte Jack.

„Oh ja. Jack, das ist Lt. Col. Sarah MacKenzie. Mac, das ist Colonel Jonathan O´Neill." Machte er die beiden mit einander bekannt.

„Colonel O´Neill." begrüßte Mac ihn.

„Nennen sie mich ruhig Jack, wir sind nicht im Dienst." entgegnete Jack.

„Mac." kam es von ihr.

„So da wir uns jetzt alle kennen, kannst du mir doch bestimmt helfen Jack oder?" fragte Harm.

„Komm doch erst mal reihn." meinte er.

Zusammen gingen die drei in Jack´s Küche.

„Kaffee?" fragte er, als er sich eine Tasse einschenkte.

„Nein." kam es gleichzeitig von Harm und Mac.

Jack nahm sich die Tasse und setzte sich zu den beiden Anwälten an den Tisch.

„Also wo bei kann ich euch helfen." fragte Jack.

Natürlich wusste er das es um Sam ging.

„Was können sie uns über Major Carter sagen?" fing Mac sofort an.

Jack überlegte Kurz, Mac bemerkte es und meinte.

„Colonel, alles was sie uns sagen kann ihr helfen."

„Sam. Major Carter ist eine der besten Soldatin die ich kenne. Ich würde ihr mein Leben anvertrauen. Außerdem ist sie eine extrem gute Wissenschaftlerin. An dem Tag als das passiert ist, kamen wir von einer sehr anstrengenden mehr Tägigen Mission mit Feindberührung zurück." sagte Jack.

„Was ist auf der Mission vorgefallen das sie so anstrengend war? Was war ihr Ziel?" wollte Mac wissen.

„Das ist geheim." sagte Jack kurz und Knapp.

„Jack, wir haben eine hohe Sicherheitsfreigabe." meinte Harm.

„höher als SGC-1-Alpha?"

Mac und Harm waren erstaunt, dann sie hatten noch nie jemanden getroffen der diese Sicherheitsfreigabe hatte, denn sie war extrem selten nicht mal der Admiral hatte diese.

„A-1-Alpha haben wir nur." kam es Kleinlaut von Mac.

„Ambesten fahren sie zu Major Carter und fragen sie was genau passiert ist meinte Jack.

Die Drei staden auf und gingen zur Tür.

„Wir sehen uns dann." meinte Harm und gab Jack zum Abschied die Hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam fing langsam an unruhig zu werden, die Zelle machte sie nervös. Sie wusste nicht warum es so war, den nicht ein mal eine Goa´uld-Zelle löste diese Unruhe in ihr aus, es war zum durch drehen.

Schon seit dem sie ihr Frühstück bekommen hatte, tiegerte sie durch die Zelle. Mit einem Klicken öffnete sich die Tür zum Zellentrakt.

'Endlich, jemand mit dem ich vielleicht Reden kann, sonst drehe ich durch.' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf

Ein Beamter kam an ihre Zelle.

„Her kommen." meinte er grob und hielt Handschellen vor die Zellengitter.

Ohne ein Word zu sagen ging Sam an die Gitter Stäbe und hielt ihre Hände hindurch. Schnell legte der Beamte ihr die Handschellen um die Handgelenke.

„Zurück."

Sam ging drei Schritte nach hinten und der Polizist schloss die schwere Tür auf. Mit dem quietschen schlecht geölter Scharniere schwang die Tür auf.

„Mitkommen."

Sam trat aus der Zelle und ging vor dem Polizisten delegierte sie in einen kleinen Raum mit einem Tisch und vier Stühlen.

„Rhein da."

Der Beamte schubste Sam so stark durch die Tür in den Raum, das sie ins straucheln geriet und fast hingefallen wäre. Sam drehte sich um und sah wie sich ein gehässiger Gesichtsaustrug in dem Gesicht des Polizisten bildete.

Sam kochte vor Wut, sogar so extrem das sie knall rot im Gesicht Wurde, doch das brachte den Beamten nur noch mehr schaden Freude ein.

'Beruhige dich Sam, dieser Kerl weiß es nun nicht mal anders, das ist kein Grund ihn gleich umbringen zu wollen. Reis dich zusammen, SAM.' sprach sie sich selber zu.

Demonstrativ, als ob ihr das alles nichts ausmachen würde setzte sich Sam an den Tisch.

„So ist gut Süße!" kam es von dem Beamten der Sam noch ein gehässigen Luftkuss zuwarf.

Sofort war sie wieder auf 180, fluchte innerlich und hoffte das dass alles bald vorbei sei. Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder.

Kurz vorher im Eingangsbereich der Polizei-Reviers.

Ein Mann in Navy-Uniform und eine Frau in der des Marine-Courps betraten das Revier. Zielstrebig gingen sie auf eine der Schalter zu.

„Comander Harmen Rabb und LT. Colonel Sarah MacKanzie, wir wollen zum Sheriff." stellte Harm sich und Mac vor.

Der Beamte den Harm angesprochen hatte brachte sie sofort in das Büro des Sheriff. Der Sheriff Harm schätzte ihn auf Mitte bis Ende 50 saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, las Zeitung, trank dabei Kaffee und aß Dounats. Er hatte weiß-grau meliertes Haar und einen Anfang einer Glatze.  
Er sah auf und nickte dem Beamten zu.

„Sie können gehen." und zu Mac und Harm gewannt meinte er. „Was kan ich den für sie beide tun?"

„Wir sing vom JAG-Coups der Streitkräfte, wir sind wegen Major Carter hier." kam Mac sofort auf den Punkt.

„Ah dann sind sie die beiden Anwälte. Sie sitzt schon im Anwaltszimmer, bitte folgen sie mir." meinte der Sheriff und stand auf.

Die beiden Folgten ihm und sahen einen Beamten der einen wie es den anscheinen gehässigen Luftkuss in einen der Räume hauchte und verschwand. Genau vor diesem Raum blieb der Sheriff stehen.

„Da sind wir." meinte er und wies mit einem Schwenk seines rechten Armes auf die tür.

Harm und Mac traten ein, was sie sahen war eine ziemlich gereizt aussehende Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

Zwei Tage nach ihrem Besuch bei Sam machten sich Harm und Mac auf den Weg nach N.O.R.A.D. Schon am Tor wurden sie aufgehalten.

„Sir, Ma´am. Wo wollen sie hin?" fragte die Wache.

„Wir haben einen Termin bei Colonel Homs." erklärte Harm und hielt dem Major ein Schriftstück hin.

Der Major las es. Als er fertig war, reichte er es Harm zurück und winkte sie durch den Kontrollpunkt. Harm parkte ihren Dienstwagen auf dem Besucherparkplatz. Zusammen gingen die beiden zur Anmeldung. Dort bekamen sie Besucherausweise des Levels C und ein Airman brachte die beiden zum Büro des Colonels.  
Vor der Tür strichen die beiden noch ein mal ihre Uniform glatt und Mac klopfte an.

„Herein." drang eine Stimme durch die Tür.

Harm und Mac traten ein. Drinnen nahmen sie Haltung an und salutierten zackig.

„Comander Rabb und Lt. Colonel MacKanzie melden sich wie befohlen." meldete Harm.

„Rühren." befahl der Colonel und die beiden verschränkten die Arme hinter ihrem Rücken.

„Was kann ich für sie beiden tun?" wollte der Colonel wissen.

„Sir, wir sind die Anwählte von Major Carter. Wir hätten ein paar Fragen an sie als ihren Kommandierenden Offizier." kam Mac sofort zum Thema.

Der Colonel lies sich in seinen Sessel fallen und verschränkte die Finger in einander. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und sah die beiden an.

„Nun, da sind sie bei mir Falsch. Ihr kommandierender Offizier ist Major General Hammond."

„Sir?" kam es verwundert von Harm.

Doch der Colonel antwortete nicht, sondern griff zum Telefon.

„Colonel Homs für General Hammond." sagte er ins Telefon.

Mac und Harm waren darauf was sie hier gehört hatten nicht gefasst gewesen. Eigentlich hatten sie gedacht, das Colonel Holms Sam´s Vorgesetzter war, aber nun hatten sie erfahren das ein gewissen General Hammond hier das sagen hatte.

„General Hammond, ich habe die Anwählte von Major Carter hier...Ja,Sir...Selbst verständlich...5 Minuten...Auf wiederhören Sir." mit diesen Worten war das Telefonat beendet.

„Comander, Colonel wenn sie bitte 5 Minuten draußen warten würden. Sie werden dann von einem Dr. Jackson zu General Hammond gebracht."

„Ja, Sir." Harm und Mac salutierten und verließen denn Raum.

Vor der Tür setzten sie sich auf eine Bank.

„Harm, weißt du was hier los ist? Ich verstehe das hier nicht."

„Da fragst du den falschen, Mac. Ich habe auch keine Ahnung was hier los ist."

Die fünf Minuten vergingen wie im Flug, da sie sich über alles möglich unterhielten was hier vor sich gehen könnte. Die Vermutungen gingen von Waffenentwicklung bis hin zu Aliens.

Auf die Sekunde genau, sah Mac zu den Fahrstühlen. Das war etwas was Harm an seiner Partnerin schätzte, sie wusste immer wie spät es war.  
Mit einem leisen Ping öffnete sich der Fahrstuhl und ein Mann um die dreißig mit Brille verließ den Fahrstuhl.

„Comander Rabb, Colonel MacKanzie ich bin Dr. Jackson, wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden." meinte Daniel und ging wieder zu den Fahrstühlen.

Drinnen steckte er eine ID-Card in einen Schlitz und drückte auf einen Knopf mit der Nummer 27. Erst dachte Harm damit wäre eine Zwischen-Ebene gemeint, aber er spürte wie es sehr schnell sehr weit runter ging.

Als auf der Anzeige 27 Stand öffneten sich die Türen wieder und Harm und Mac sahen in einen grauen Betongang.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte Mac.

„Der General wird ihnen alles erklären." meinte Daniel nur und ging auf eine Tür zu.

Er klopfte kurz an und Öffnete sie dann. Mac und Harm folgten ihm in den Raum. Der Raum stellte sich als ein Büro heraus. In dem ein General der Air Force saß.

„Comander, Colonel willkommen im Stargate-Center."


	8. Chapter 8

Was Mac und Harm hier erfuhren, brachte ihr Weltbild zum Kippen. Es gab Außerirdische und diese wollten die Erde versklaven und führten einen Krieg mit der Erde von dem niemand wusste.  
Erst dachte die beiden das alles wäre eine schlechter Scherz, aber als sie dann eine Vorführung des Stargates bekommen hatten und auch mit Teal'c gesprochen hatten, nahmen sie das als die Wahrheit auf.

Nur ein Problem war, sie konnten das nicht benutzen um Sam zu verteidigen. Deshalb blieb es bei der schon fertigen Verteidigung. Alle hofften das dies reichen würde.

Zwei Wochen später war die Gerichtsverhandlung vor einem Bundesgericht.

„Angeklagte erheben sie sich." sagte der Richter.

Sam, Harm und Mac standen auf.

„Sie sind angeklagt der mutwilligen schweren Körperverletzung, dazu kommt noch das sie auf einen Staatsbeamten, Mr. Shahnahen, einen Polizisten geschossen haben. Was sagen sie dazu Mrs. Carter?" fragte der Richter Sam

„Ja ich gebe zu das ich auf Pete geschossen habe, ABER aus mehren gründen. Erstens ich habe ihn mit einer andern Frau in meinem Bett erwischt und der andere ich kam nicht ein mal drei Stunden vorher aus einem mehr tägigen Einsatz mit schwerer Feindberührung, da habe ich wohl ein wenig über reagiert." meinte Sam und setzte sich.

„Ein wenig über reagiert? Du hast auf mich geschossen." rief Pete.

„Mr. Shannahan, noch einmal und ich verweise sie des Saales." mahnte der Richter Pete ab.

„Anklage, rufen sie ihren ersten Zeugen auf."

„Ich rufe Han Dalog auf."

Ein Man im Sams Alter betrat den Zeugen Stand.

„Mr. Dalog, ist es richtig, das sie mit der Angeklagten zusammen waren?" fragte der Ankläger.

„Ja. Sam und ich waren vor gut 5 Jahren für gut 1 ½ Jahren zusammen."

„Wurde sie gewalttätig in der Zeit in der sie mit ihr zusammen waren?" machte der Ankläger weiter.

„Einspruch, was vor den Ereignissen die zu diesem Prozess führten ist irrelevant für den Fall." warf Harm ein.

„Ich versuche ein Muster in dem Verhalten der Angeklagten zu offenbaren." verteidigte sich der Ankläger.

„Abgewiesen. Antworten sie auf die Frage." kam es vom Richter.

„Ja. Mehrere Male hatte sie extreme Wutausbrüche in meisten darin endeten, das sie irgend etwas zerstörte. Egal ob es Teller oder Vasen waren." meinte Han.

„Keine weiteren Fragen euer Ehren." meinte der Ankläger.

„Ihr Zeuge Comander." meinte der Richter.

„Mr. Dalog. Hat Major Carter jemals die Hand gegen sie erhoben oder einen Gegenstand nach ihnen geworfen?" fragte Harm.

„Nein. Das hat sie nie gemacht. Selbst wenn ich sie provoziert habe, hat sie mich nie geschlagen."

„Danke." meinte Harm und setzte sich wieder zu Mac und Sam an den Tisch.

„Keine weiteren Fragen an den Zeugen." kam es von Mac.

„Sie können den Zeugenstand verlassen." meinte der Richter.

Nach dem gleichen Chema vernahmen sie noch drei weitere Ex-Freunde von Sam, die aber alle das selbe sagten. Dam (ist das so richtig? Das wort.)hatte manchmal Wutausbrüche, aber diese hatten immer einen Grund. So sagte einer ihrer Freunde aus, dass sie nach dem sie aus dem 1. Irak-Krieg nach Hause gekommen, sei sie auf jeden schlecht zusprechen gewesen sein, da sie am letzten Tag der Kampfhandlungen mit einer F-16 abgeschossen wurde.

Der Ankläger erhob sich.

„Ich rufe Colonel O'Neill in den Zeugenstand."


	9. Chapter 9

Sam wurde flau im Magen, als sie sah wie Jack nach vorne ging.

„Mr. O´Neill sind sie der kommandierende Offizier von Mrs. Carter?" fragte der Ankläger

„Erstens es heißt COLONEL O´Neill und MAJOR Carter MR. und Ja ich bin ihr Kommandierender Offizier." antwortet Jack.

„Was können sie uns über den MAJOR sagen?"

„Sie ist eine gute, eine sehr gute Soldatin und Offizier und eine noch bessere Wissenschaftlerin. Jeder in unserer Einheit würde ihr sein Leben Anvertrauen." meinte Jack.

„Colonel, ist es schon ein mal vorgekommen, das der Major einen Wutausbruch während einem ihrer Einsätze bekam?" wollte der Ankläger wissen.

„JA, als..."

„Danke das reicht mir als Antwort."

„JA, sie hatte schon Wutausbrüche werden Einsätzen, als wir vom Feind umstellt waren und uns Die Verstärkung nicht erreichen konnte und wir gefangen genommen wurden." machte Jack weiter.

„Das wollte ich nicht wissen." meinte der Ankläger.

„Stimmt, was sie wissen wollen, ist wer mehr zahlt der hat recht. Das ist doch so Typisch für euch Anwählte die nie im Krieg waren." raunte Jack.

„Ihr Zeuge Colonel."

Mach stand auf.

„Nur eine Frage Colonel. Ist der Major jemals gewalttätig gegen sie oder jemanden aus ihrem Team geworden?" fragte Mac.

„Nein." antwortete Jack.

„Danke.

Sam stöhnte innerlich erleichtert auf, denn was der Colonel sagte war nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Sie ist schon auf ihre Team-Mitglieder losgegangen, aber das nur, da sie unter dem Einfluss von Außerirdischen oder ihrer Technologie Stand.

„Euer Ehren, ich würde gerne Dr. Daniel Jackson in den Zeugenstand rufen." meinte Harm.

Der Richter nickte Harm zu. Daniel stand von seinem Platz auf und ging zum Zeugenstand.

Dr. Jackson, sie sind im Selben Team wie Major Carter Stimmt das?" fragte Mac.

„Ja, das Stimmt." antwortete Daniel wahrheitsgemäß.

„Wir haben schon von Colonel O´Neill gehört, das der Major ein guter Soldat ist, von ihnen als nicht Militärangehöriger würde ich gerne wissen wie sie als Mensch, ohne die uniform ist." kam es von Mac.

„Sie ist ein guter Mensch. Sie ist für mich wie eine Schwester. Wenn sie nicht die uniform an hat ist sie ein ganz anderer Mensch."

„Danke Doktor. Ihr Zeuge." meinte Mac.

„Dr. Jackson, wo drin haben sie ihren Titel?" wollte der Ankläger wissen.

„In Archäologie." antwortete Daniel.

„Verzeihen sie die Frage, aber was hat ein Archäologe in einem Kampfeinsatz Zutun?"

„Einspruch, das hat nicht mit dem Fall zu tun." rief Harm.

„Abgewiesen. Antworten sie Doktor." sagte der Richter.

„Das kann ich nicht. Das unter liegt der Geheimhaltung." antwortete Daniel.

„Doktor, sie stehen unter Eid vergessen sie das nicht." meinte der Ankläger.

„Mr. Geht es hier um Sam oder unsere Arbeit? Wenn sie etwas von unserer Arbeit erfahren wollen müssen sie sich schon an den Präsidenten Wenden." rief Jack von seinem Platz aus.

Sofort brach Unruhe im Saal aus. Jeder redete mit jedem. Der Richter schlug immer wieder mit seinem Hammer auf das Pult.

„Ruhe. Ruhe, jetzt. Colonel O´Neill, verhalten sie sich anders, oder ich verweise sie dem Saal." meinte der Richter.

„Aber ich muss dem Colonel zustimmen." fuhr der Richter Fort.

Pete flüsterte seinen Anwalt etwas ins Ohr.

„Noch eine letzte frage an sie Doktor. Würden sie mit Major Carter eine Beziehung eingehen?"

„Nein, das würde ich nicht, aber andere schon." antwortet Daniel.

„Meinen sie damit, Colonel O`Neill?" hackte der Ankläger nach.

Es wurde ruhig im Saal. Alle warteten auf Daniel Antwort.

„Ich meine keine bestimmte Person. Es könnte natürlich er sein, es könnten aber auch sie sein." kam es von Daniel.

„Keine weiteren Fragen."

„Das Gericht vertag sich auf Morgen 12 Uhr zur Urteils Verkündung." meinte der Richter.


	10. Chapter 10

Die Verhandlung war nun schon 6 Monate her. SG-1, welches zur Zeit nur aus Teal'c. Daniel und Jack bestand saß im Besprechungsraum und wartete auf den General.

„Und wisst ihr, was der General von uns will?" fragte Daniel.

„Nein, Daniel Jackson das weiß ich nicht." meinte Teal'c.

„Jack, wissen sie etwas?" fragte Daniel Jack.

Jack brummte kurz uns setzte sich aufrecht in seinen Stuhl.

„Es geht um den Ersatz für Carter. Angeblich haben sie jemanden gefunden der der Carter ersetzen kann. Irgend eine Dr. Miller." kam die Antwort von Jack.

Kurz nach dem er geendet hatte betrat der General den Besprechungsraum, ihm folgte eine Frau in Sams Alter. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare, aber ihr Gesicht konnte man nicht sehen, da sie den Kopf weggeredet hatte.

„Sam?" fragte Daniel.

Nun sah auch Teal'c genau hin.

„Willkommen zurück Major Carter." sagte er.

Der General und die Frau sahen sich kurz an und setzten sich.

„So Leid es mir tut, das ist nicht Major Carter. Auch wenn sie ihr Ähnlich sieht, das ist Doktor Samantha Miller. Sie wir den Major ersetzen." meinte der General.

Doktor Miller sah Sam zum Verwechseln ähnlich, bis auf die andere Frisur.

„Ich freue mich schon auf unsere Zusammenarbeit, auch wenn sie unter solchen Umständen zustande kam.

6 Monate zuvor

Alle waren im Gericht versammelt.

„Major Carter erheben sie sich bitte." meinte der Richter.

Sam, Harm und Mac erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen. Auch die Geschworenen erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen. Ihr Führer gab dem Gerichtsdiener einen Zettel und dieser gab ihn dem Richter. Dieser las ihn kurz durch und gab ihn wieder zurück.

„Geschworene verkünden sie ihr Urteil."

„Major Carter, dieses Gericht findet sie in dem Anklagepunkte der mutwilligen schweren Körperverletzung für schuldig, aber hält sie für nicht voll zurechnungsfähig in diesem Moment, deshalb verurteilen wir sie zu Drei ein halb Jahren Gefängnis."

Ein Jahr nach der Urteilsverkündung

SG-1 hatte sich in seiner neuen Zusammensetzung schnell eingefunden. Dr. Miller war ein würdiger Ersatz für Sam. Sie verstand sich mit jedem gut ihm Team, besonders mit dem Colonel. Seit geraumer Zeit gingen die beiden auch zusammen aus. Natürlich, war es nicht das selbe wie mit Sam, aber man war zu guten Freunden geworden.

Sechs Monate vor Sams Entlassung aus dem Gefängnis

Mittlerweile waren Jack und Sam, Dr. Miller, ein Paar. Vor kurzem hatte Dr. Fraiser ihr gesagt, das sie schwanger sei. Jack und sie freuten sich sehr und geschlossen zu Heiraten, sie wollten aber warten bis Sam aus dem Gefängnis raus war.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam sollte heute aus dem Gefängnis entlassen werde, alle freuten sich schon drauf Sam wieder zu sehen. SG-1, Doc Fraiser und General Hammond hatten sich vor dem Militärgefängnis in Fort Leavenworth versammelt.

„Jack, wollte Sam nicht mitkommen?" fragte Daniel, da Dr. Miller Jacks verlobte nicht da war.

„Eigentlich wollte sie nach kommen. Ich hoffe wenigstens, das sie es schafft hier zu sein, wenn Sam in 15 Minuten entlassen wird."

Carter sollte in 5 Minuten entlassen werden, als eine Gruppe von Männern Richtung Gefängnisausgang ging.  
Diese drei Männer konnten SG-1 nicht sehen, anders rum aber schon. Es war Pete und zwei ihnen unbekannte Männer.

„Und Pete freust du dich schon dieser Schlampe mal die Meinung zu Geigen?" fragte der linke Mann Pete.

„Und wie ich mich freue. Dreieinhalb Jahre waren eine lange Zeit, aber ich habe sie nicht vergessen und das was sie mir angetan hat." antwortete Pete.

Um Punkt 15 Uhr glitt das Tor bei Seite. Zum Vorscheinen kam Sam Carter, die mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand und eine Tasche neben sich stehen hatte. Sie hatte sich nicht viel verändert, bis auf die langen Schwarzen Haare.

„Na Süße, endlich wieder Frei?" rief Pete ihr zu.

Sam zuckte sichtlich zusammen und drehte sich um, was man sah verschlug ihnen den Atem. Sam war schwanger.

„Haben dir die Wärter das gegeben was du verdienst Schlampe?" fragte Pete weiter, doch Sam ignorierte ihn und ging statt dessen auf SG-1, die nun zum Vorschein kamen zu.

Als erstes ging Janet auf Sam zu und umarmte sie.

„Sam, wie ist das denn passiert?" fragte Sie und zeigte auf ihren Bauch.

Sam sah sie kurz an.

„Später."

Nun wurde sie auch von den anderen begrüßt, nur Jack rührte sich nicht. Daniel wunderte diese Reaktion von ihm nicht sonderlich. Jack liebte Sam zwar, aber nun hatte er Dr. Miller.  
Doch sie wurden gestört.  
Pete kam nun mit seinen beiden Freunden auf sie zu.

„Habt ihr eure Schlampe wieder? Nicht mal im Knast kann sie sich zurück halten und lässt sich von jedem Vögeln nicht war JACK." meint er.

Schneller als Pete und seine Freunde reagieren konnten war Jack bei Pete und packte ihm an Kragen und schlug mit der Faust zu. Er traf Pete genau auf der Nase, dies gab mit einem unnatürlichen Knacken nach und Pete fiel zu Boden.

Seine Freunde wollten sich schon Jack packen, aber Daniel und Teal'c hatten sich je einen geschnappt, wo bei Teal'c die besseren Chancen hatte.

„So redet niemand mit dem Major. Hast du das VERSTANDEN!" brüllte Jack den am Boden liegenden Pete an.

Doch dieser Wollte nicht hören, sondern trat nach Jacks Beinen. Dieser konnte noch gerade so dem Tritt aus weichen und wollte selber zu treten.

„Jack!" rief Sam.

Jack schreckte auf und sah sie an.

„Der ist es nicht wert." meinte sie zu Jack.

Mittlerweile war auch schon die MP angekommen. Auf Hammonds Befehl führten sie Pete und seine Freunde höflich von der Basis. Nach dem das geklärt war gingen die acht zu ihren Autos.

„Jack, kommt Sam noch?" fragte Daniel leise Jack erneut.

Sam hatte das mit bekommen und sah zu General Hammond.

„Sir, müssen wir das noch immer durchziehen?" fragte sie ihn.

„Nein müssen sie nicht."

Jack hatte das mit bekommen und ging zu Sam und umarmte sie von hinten. Diese drehte sich um und küsste ihn. Als sie sich wieder von einander getrennt hatten wurden sie von Daniel, Teal'c und Janet nur doof angeschaut.  
Jack und Sam mussten grinsen.

Jack räusperte sich.

„Darf ich euch meine Verlobte vorstellen. Dr. Samantha Miller alias Major Dr. Samantha Carter."


	12. Chapter 12

Als sie das hörten, verstand keiner mehr die Welt um sich herum. Sam, Jack und Hammond allerdings machten so, als ob das etwas alltägliches wäre, wenn eine Frau, die eigentlich im Gefängnis sitzen müsste, dort nicht war, sondern immer noch im SGC arbeitete.

„Wie?" war das einzige was Daniel hervorbrachte.

„Das erzähle ich euch heute Abend bei mir." meinte Jack und fuhr mit Sam weg.

Abend in Jacks Haus

Sam und Jack hatten sich den ganzen Tag über überlegt, wie sie es ihren Freunden am besten beibringen sollten.

„Schatz, hast du eine Idee?" fragte Jack, der in der Küche stand und kochte.

„Nein, keine wirkliche. Wir sagen es einfach. Ok?"

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten die beiden gegessen und hörten wie zwei Autos vor dem Haus hielten. Sie hörten wie die Türen auf gingen und wieder zu geschlagen worden. Keine Minute später klingelte es an der Haustür. Sam machte sich auf den Weg um sie zu öffnen. Vor der Tür standen Daniel, Janet und Teal'c, Sam begrüßte sie und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer.  
Nach dem alle saßen und etwas zu trinken hatten ging die Fragerei los.

„Also Sam warum warst du nicht im Gefängnis?" Wollte Janet als erstes wissen.

„Oh ich war da, nur nicht sehr lange." Meinte Sam.

Eine Woche nach der Verhandlung

Sam wurde von der Mp übernommen und in das Gefängnis gebracht. Als sie am Tor ankamen standen dort Jack und General Hammond.

„Sam sie schaffen das schon." Meinte Hammond.

„Carter, das ist doch besser, als bei nem Goa´uld in einer Zelle zu sitzen." Sagte Jack und lächelte sie an.

Heute, Jacks haus

„Aber wie bist du da raus gekommen?" wollte nun Daniel wissen.

„Ihr erinnert euch doch bestimmt noch daran, das nach Sams Inhaftierung so einiges in der Basis nicht mehr ging oder?" fragte Jack.

Als Antwort nickten die Drei.

„Nun Hammond und ich wussten, das wir Sam wieder in der Basis brauchten und so sind wir nach Washington gefahren."

Einen Monat nach Sams Inhaftierung Washington, Weiße Haus, Oval Office

„Mister Präsident, wir brauchen Major Carter wieder im Programm. Sie ist eine unser Top-Wissenschaftlerinnen und unentbehrlich." meinte Hammond.

Der Präsident überlegte kurz.

„Und wie kann ich da helfen?" fragte der Präsident.

„können sie den Major nicht begnadigen?" fragte Jack.

„Colonel, so leid es mir auch tut, ich kann den Major nicht aus dem Gefängnis raus holen." antwortete der Präsident.

„Und wenn sie das Garnichts müssen?" meinte Jack Geheimnis voll.

„Was meinen sie Jack?" wollte der Präsident wissen.

Heute Jacks Wohnzimmer

„Und so schlug ich die neue Identität für Sam vor. Nach dem der Präsident zugestimmt hatte machten sich die besten Leute des FBI an den Job. Sams Militärakte wurde Frisiert, ihre DNA wurde dort verstaucht. Ihre Akte als Dr. Miller angefertigt usw." erklärte Jack.

„Und wie habt ihr sie dann aus dem Gefängnis geholt?" hackte Daniel nach.

Sechs Monate nach Sam´s Inhaftierung.

Jack und Hammond wollten Sam im Gefängnis besuchen, um ihr zusagen, das Inoffiziell entlassen wurde. Die Beamten brachten die beiden in einen Abhörsichereren Raum, wo schon Sam auf sie wartete.

„General, Colonel." Sagte Sam und Salutierte.

„Carter, das sollten sie sich schnell abgewöhnen." Meinte Jack nur grinsend und legte ihr eine Sporttasche auf den Tisch.

„Sir?" fragte Sam verwundert.

„Nun Major, wir nehmen sie mit. Der Präsident hat uns seine Erlaubnis gegeben. Auch werden sie wieder im SGC arbeiten nur dieses Mal als Zivilistin und unter dem Namen Sam Miller.

Heute

„Alles sehr interessant, aber eine frage hätte ich noch. Da ihr nun beide wieder beim Militär seid, wie wollt ihr das mit eurer Beziehung machen und vor allem mit dem Kind?"wollte Janet wissen.

Sam und Jack sahen sich an und Janet erkannte, das sich die beiden darüber noch nicht wirklich Gedanken gemacht hatten. Nach einem kurzen schweigen räusperte sich Sam.

"Ich werde aus dem Militär ausscheiden und nur als Doktor im SGC arbeiten." Sagte sie mit einem Unterton in der Stimme der Keine wiederrede erlaubt und sah dabei Jack an.

„Willst du das Wirklich?" fragte Jack, der noch immer ein wenig erstaunt über den Entschluss seiner Freundin war.

Epilog

Nach dem Sam wider im SGC arbeiten durfte, reichte sie als erstes ihren Rücktritt bei General Hammond ein. Natürlich wunderten sich viele der Mitarbeiter über Sam und vor allem, das sie nie weg gewesen war, den diese Geschichte machte wie eine Lauf Feuer die Runde durch den Berg.  
Sam und Jack beschlossen in acht Monaten zu heiraten, da wäre ihr Kind geboren und sie hätten genug Zeit zum Planen.

THE END


	13. Chapter 13

Der Tag der Hochzeit war gekommen, jeder der anwesenden war sichtlich nervös, aber am nervösesten waren vermutlich Jack und Sam. Für die beiden hatte sich in den Letzten Monaten einiges geändert. Sam war nun im Mutterschutz, um sich um ihre Tochter Maria zu kümmern. Maria war fast ein halbes Jahr alt und hielt ihre Eltern ziemlich in Schach. Jack hatte mal gesagt er würde lieber gegen die Schlangen kämpfen, als jede Nacht aufzustehen. Natürlich meinte er das nicht wie er es gesagt hatte, denn er hatte einen Narren an seiner Tochter gefressen.  
Seit langen war die heutige Nacht die ein zigste die die beiden hatten durch schlaffen konnten, denn sie hatten ihre Tochter bei Janet einquartiert.  
Alles war bereit für die Hochzeit. Sam saß mit ihren Freundinnen Janet und Mac in einem Zimmer der Kirche und warteten darauf das es los ging. Nach fünf Minuten klopfte es an der Tür und ihr Vater trat ein.

„Sam, du siehst wunder schön aus." meinte er, als er sie in ihrem Kleid sah.

„Danke Dad." antwortete Sam.

„Und bist du bereit?"

„Ja."

„Dann komm." meinte Jacob und nahm seine Tochter am Arm.

Janet und Mac waren schon gegangen, da sie Sams Traumzeuginnen waren. Jack stand schon mit seinen, Daniel und Harm, am Altar und wartete auf seine Sam. Nervös drehte er immer wieder seine Daumen um einander. Daniel und Harm sahen ihm dabei belustigt zu.

„Jack, beruhige dich. Ich dachte das hattest du schon alles mal?" kam es von Daniel.

„Genau beruhige dich." meinte auch Harm.

„Ich soll mich beruhigen? Ich heirate gleich die Liebe meines Lebens und da soll ich ruhig sein?" fauchte Jack leise.

Daniel und Harm wollten gerade antworten, als der Hochzeitsmarsch anfing. Sofort sahen die drei zum Eingang der Kirche dort kamen erst Janet und Mac und dann endlich kam seine Sam.

"Sie sieht wunderschön aus." dachten die drei Männer gleich zeitig, aber nicht nur über Sam.

Sam kam neben ihrem Jack an und der Marsch hörte auf. Beide sahen sich an und lächelten sich an. Jack griff nach ihrer Hand. Der Pfarrer fing an. Am entscheidend Punkt.

„Wollen sie Jack O´Neill Samantha Carter zur Frau nehmen?" fragte er.

Jack wollte gerade antworten, wurde aber durch lautes Baby Geschrei gestört. Maria war aufgewacht und hatte Hunger.


End file.
